kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finnegan the Fatalist
Finnegan the Fatalist (致命的なフィネガン) is a character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot generals who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as end boss character only in Chapter 9. He is also the younger brother of Ada the Fatalist. Role in Game Aruto Arc Finnegan the Fatalist is only appears in Chapter 9 (The last days of preparedness) working as swordsman serving under Jabberwocky, he sent several of his own massive army of riots relentlessly to slaughter all of the people who against the Jabberwocky army mercilessly. After the player manage to repulse all Finnegan's massive riot army attack waves (approximately about 5 waves and defeating the mid boss Ada the Fatalist, Finnegan appears as well as. Like other Jabberwocky's heroes, Finnegan is eventually defeated and killed by the player along with his sister Ada, they apologizes their lord due to their failures and eventually they died and dissipated into thin air. Character Information Appearance Personality Quotes *"..." *"Are you alone? How foolish..." *"How fool..." *"Do you think you can defeat me?" (as his HP is 50%) *"Too much damage... No good..." (as his HP is 25%) *"Ugh... I've come this far ... forgive me... my lord..." (as boss defeated) Gameplay Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform charge related combos, counters or burst attacks. Also he has only aerial normal combo. Ground Moveset : A dashing upper slash, crumples the player. , , , : A multi slash combo 4 times, crumples the player at last hit. Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : A aerial 4 slash combo. , : A downward slash that launches the player away. Skill Attacks Triple Slash: Finnegan does a triple slash, stuns at last hit. Similar to Aruto's C3 combo. Front Shove: Finnegan does a forward lunge, crumples the player with his second slash. Similar to Aruto's Direction Charge. Storm Rush attack: Finnegan does a multiple slash attack repeatedly. Spiral launches the enemies/players away from him with his horizontal slash via spiral hard knockdown (Hard and Chaos Difficulties only). Cyclone Slash: Finnegan uses Aruto's Cyclone Slash, except slow but decent homing that the tornado homes the player until hits or after 5 seconds. (Chaos Difficulty only). Super Attack : Finnegan does a weaker version Aruto's Standard Musou Attack, but he can slash up to 5 times in a single combo. Standard Super Attack does not inflict a heavy of damage to the player unlike Musou Attack counterparts and it has no invincibility, hence being easy to interrupt from Burst Attacks or sometimes Deadlock from other Musou Attacks. Strategy Much like the enemy officer, fighting against Finnegan fairly easy even your character is LV50 or higher. However, he is toughest character boss due to his higher HP of 5000000 if on Hard Difficulty (10000000 HP on Chaos difficulty). Despite uses his only regular attacks, his moves are similar to Aruto's; but he has a high damaging attacks which can inflict 50K or 70K damage to the player on hard difficulty (on Chaos Difficulty, his attacks can inflict up to 100+K damage) and almost easily kills the weak playable characters if not careful. His Cyclone Slash is a huge threat for players and ally officers alike if you fighting Finnegan from the distance in Chaos Difficulty. However, his weakest point lies with a lack of the ability of aerial regains, counterattacks or retaliates, making him extremely vulnerable to Air Combo attacks and lead him a endless air/juggle until he was defeated. As he knocked down on the ground, he will wake up for 15 seconds; so the player to take a strike before he wake ups or you can use the Skill Attacks with OTG Relaunch like Alice Magnet or Storm Rush Stance attacks to make Finnegan a knockdown delay even longer without his retaliating attacks. Players' Musou Attacks can inflict heavy damage to Finnegan whooping of 100+k or 200+k damage, making it useful for finishing Finnegan off or inflicting massive damage by stripping down his HP faster by equipping weapons with higher "Slash" and "Landscaping" level Attribute. As he low health, his regular slashing speed including his Skill Attacks are much faster and as in Chaos Difficulty, his Triple Slash skill attack and Super Attack has a two more additional slashes with more damaging which make him more dangerous and deadly on Chaos Difficulty. As fighting Finnegan, there are multiple choices: *Using the same tactics like against other enemy officers with Air Combos. *Playing as other characters in Free Mode, use the air combo juggling method on Finnegan due to his weakness as mentioned above. Keep these tactics up until he defeated. Trivia *Finnegan made his debut from Trapt (Kagero II: Dark illusion). However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than Kagero counterpart. *Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. *All enemy officers and bosses are the weakest point is Air Combo attacks and Aerial Charge Attacks which inflicts heavy damage than the player's grounded attacks even on higher difficulties. External link Finnegan on TRAPEDIA wiki Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses